


Until She Eats

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Past Violence, Vikings, past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed just wants to make sure Thornstriker won't starve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until She Eats

It was almost comforting to be in such a chaotic environment. Not because what had caused it was great at all, but more that it almost reminded him of when the harvest was being taken care during this time of the year.

Bombrush walked through the madness as the three clans were trying to take stock of what they had at the moment. It was hard to cooperate, but the situation had forced the three rival clans to make a shaky truce to survive. Winter would be coming soon and they all needed to find a way to survive.

But he didn't care about that at the moment. Now, he was more focused on getting to where his clan were sleeping and finding his son.

It took a while, but even carrying a small bag off rabbits and herbs didn't faze the old warrior as he slowly headed for the outskirts of where the tents had been set up. He knew Bloodshed had taken up one out there. And it wasn't because of his usual tendency to avoid others.

It was more for the safety of his woman.

No, not woman, Bombrush thought. That was a horrible thing to call the poor girl. But he couldn't call her that, even though he didn't know what to call her other than Thornstriker.

It was complicated. Bloodshed had saved her from Nemesis's forces when Optimus's clan was attacked. But even though she had living family in the other man's camp, Bloodshed had still technically 'claimed' her. An unfortunate bit of confusion due to the brother have been missing until the camps had made the shaky pact and Bloodshed claiming her while bringing her back to their camp.

He knew Megatron wasn't pleased when he had heard about it. It was almost an act of treachery in his eyes. But Bombrush had managed to convince him that Bloodshed coming to help had made it easier for the three-way truce to happen. It was utter bullshit, but it had appeased the other for the moment.

Still, Bombrush knew not everyone was willing to overlook his son's 'treachery'. He knew no one was going to do anything against them, but it didn't stop the rumors from flying around.

Deep in thought, he almost missed the tent. But luckily for him, it wasn't that hard to miss.

He was glad that Novabomb and Nebula had made camp next to his son. They were good enough as bodyguards for the two and at least they could tend to the fire while his son watched over the girl.

Speaking of which...

"Nebula. Novabomb."

They looked up from the fire. Primus, they looked almost as bad as they had when they had come back.

"Bombrush," the small female addressed him as the young man continued to shakily sharpen his knife.

"How are you... holding up?"

"Fine... for now," Nebula turned back to the fire to look at the small bird they were roasting over it.

"How's Bloodshed?"

"He's fine too."

It didn't sound like he was fine. "I... I came to drop these off," he placed the bags down next to the supplies they had with them. "Its some skinned rabbits and herbs."

Novabomb finally stopped sharpening his knife to grab the bags and look through them. "Hey, we could make a nice stew out of this Nebula."

"It's too late to start making one. Besides, we already ate fish."

Bombrush blinked in confusion. "Wait... if you're already ate fish, then why are you cooking more?"

His question suddenly made the air cold. He could see Novabomb flinch and Nebula looked away.

"Nebula," he asked slowly, "Why-?"

"Bloodshed hasn't eaten yet."

Bombrush blinked again. "Why hasn't he-?"

Novabomb spoke up this time. "He was feeding her."

"Her? You mean Thornstriker?"

"Yeah," Nebula this time, "He's been having to feed her ever since he brought her back."

Bombrush almost felt his stomach drop out of his body. "Has... Has he been eating-?"

Nebula didn't answer right away, moving to turn the bird again first before saying, "He has. But he's mostly been worried about her that sometimes he won't eat the share we've cooked for him."

"I had to eat his fish tonight so it wouldn't go bad," Novabomb added in, "He's been in there trying to get her to eat for a while."

Bombrush hesitated for a moment before he turned to one of the two tents set up. He knew Nebula and Novabomb were sharing one. So the other had to have the two in there...

Without even bothering to ask, he walked around the fire pit to the tent with the closed flaps. Novabomb opened his mouth, but Nebula glared at him. It was enough to make the words die in his mouth. They both knew better than to try to stop the older man.

Kneeling down, he pulled the tent flap back slowly to look inside.

The first thing he saw was a plate of cold fish on it. The smell wasn't that bad, but it had not been eaten, only cut up and moved around. Deeper into the small tent were its two occupants.

Bloodshed was without his armor on, trying to coax what seemed to be a small piece of bread into Thornstriker's mouth. But the poor girl seemed to be resisting him, turning her head slowly away from the bread each time he tried to push it to her mouth. His son's fur rested over her shoulders.

She was the first to see him. Eyes widen in fear before she shuffled behind Bloodshed. His son turned, dropping the bread and ready to reach for his sword when he saw who it was.

"Bombrush... What are you doing here?"

He was for once glad to see his son his usual angry self when it came to him. But then he looked to the girl cowering behind his son, seeing her look at him with terrified eyes. He gave her a soft look. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He wasn't like the others in his clan. He didn't hate her or find her to be untrustworthy. She was just a young girl...

He shook his head of such thoughts and looked back to his son. "Your friends told me how you haven't eaten yet."

"I'm fine."

"You need to keep up your strength, Bloodshed. You must eat."

"I will later. Now get out."

"Bloodshed, please-"

"Get out!" Bloodshed yelled as he moved to keep Thornstriker behind him, "You and everyone else weren't willing to help before and we don't want it now!"

"Blood-"

"GET OUT!"

Bombrush knew the argument was over. Bloodshed had been angry when Megatron refused to send help when Optimus was getting attacked. And even though everyone knew why now, his son still hadn't forgiven them for not doing anything to help.

He wished he had known. He could have done something. Convince Megatron to send a few warriors. Gone with them and help. But it was too late for that now.

"I'm sorry."

His son's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Well, it was rare to hear an apology from Bombrush of all people.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I was merely worried about you and Thornstriker, that's all," he started to turn when he thought of something. He turned back to grab the cold fish, "I brought you some rabbits and herbs. Novabomb has them. I'll be going out hunting again in a few days, so I may bring some more if the hunt's good."

His son didn't move, still stuck in his shocked state from his first apology.

Thornstriker had still been hiding behind Bloodshed, but she had peeked around to watch him as he took the cold food with him.

"I bid you a good night. Bloodshed. Thornstriker."

And with that, he let the flap drop as he stood back up. Nebula and Novabomb were still watching him, Novabomb looking as if he wanted to say something, but afraid to say anything.

They only watched him as he threw the now spoiled fish into the fire and returned the stone plate to Nebula before walking off.

Unbeknownst to the two outside and the man solemnly returning to his tent with his lover, the young girl turned to the warrior. "Is it... true?"

Bloodshed flinched before he slowly turned to her, unable to look her directly in the eyes.

"You... you aren't... eating? Because of me?"

"No!" he yelled before he turned away in shame as she flinched at the loud voice, "No, I... I just eat later."

"L-Later?"

"After... After-"

"After he makes sure you've eaten."

Nebula suddenly poked her head into the tent to startle the two. She held out the stone plate again this time with the cooked bird on it. "It's done. Make sure you eat it before it goes cold again."

She left, leaving the plate in front of them.

It was silent between the two for a while. But to Bloodshed's shock, Thornstriker was the first to react as she reached out for the plate to pick it up.

"Thorn-"

"If..." she hesitated before she reached down to pick off a bit of the bird, "If I eat... will you eat too?"

He looked at her as if she had suddenly undergone some horrifying transformation. But Thornstriker didn't care. All she was worried about at that moment was Bloodshed starving himself because of her. Her grandparents had been killed but for Primus' sake, her friend and savior was hurting himself trying to care for her! She couldn't let that happen!

After another moment of pause, she reached up to hold the piece of bird to his mouth.

It was another moment later that he finally opened up, allowing her to feed him as he reached up to take some bird and offer it to her.

And this time, she didn't turn away as she ate it as well.


End file.
